Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) architecture supports the possibility of having the cellular RAN connect to multiple Packet Core Networks (CN). 3GPP defines the deployment of the RAN equipment to different CNs as a RAN sharing architecture. Examples of 3GPP RAN technologies includes GERAN (2G), UTRAN (3G), and E-UTRAN (4G).
In related art implementations, cellular operators typical deploy a CN to service their own subscriber devices. Operators may deploy a shared RAN architecture to reduce their cost of building out wireless coverage. In doing so, operators may define shared cellular coverage areas, and the RAN equipment in these coverage areas may be used to support devices from all of the operators sharing that RAN coverage area CN.
In related art implementations, cellular operators generally deploy a single CN to handle their own subscriber devices. All of the RAN equipment for a given coverage area will connect to this single CN for devices associated with that particular cellular operator. Historically, the vast majority of subscriber devices supported are consistent in how they are used by the end user or application and how they interact with the cellular RAN and CN. For example, any given cell phone will typically interact with cellular RAN and the its associated CN similarly to other cell phones.
In related art implementations, operators are increasing their support of more diverse set of subscriber devices on their network. Extended subscriber device support involves new deployment use cases such that operators may deploy multiple core networks, with each core network handling different categories of subscriber devices (e.g., smartphones, cars, power meters, agricultural sensors, medical devices, home appliances, etc.) while sharing the same RAN equipment.
In an example related art implementation, an operator traditionally operated a Long-Term Evolution (LTE) network involving a single CN and single RAN configured to handle all the subscriber devices of the operator. However, the diversity of subscriber devices has increased. Operators have attempted to extend their subscriber base, for example, by offering special promotions for agriculture businesses to add farm sensors to the cellular network. Sensors have vastly different usage patterns and network requirements than other user equipment (UE) such as a smartphone or laptop. Accordingly, an operator may deploy a second CN specifically configured to handle the unique network requirements of these sensors. In this example the operator would deploy a second complete CN and connect the second CN to the shared RAN. During UE CN selection time, devices on the shared RAN will be routed to the correct CN. In this example related art implementation, the shared RAN allocates and manages resources by known 3GPP Quality of Service (QoS) methods. However, existing QoS methods do not ensure a CN is guaranteed a portion of the available shared RAN resources; e.g. a CN created for lower devices may never be allocated RAN resources, such as blocks or units based on time or frequency including but not limited to data radio bearers, during periods of high usage by other higher priority CNs.